Je vais t'apprendre la vie, petit frère
by SvartAlfe
Summary: Luffy, jeune capitaine fougueux, ne vit que pour l'amitié et le plaisir de terrasser ses ennemis... Mais il apprendra de nouvelles raisons d'exister lors de la visite surprise de son frère qui lui promet de lui aprpendre la vie... One shot - Inceste -


Capacité : Anime/Manga : One Piece

Author: SvartAlfe

Fiction Rated: M avec une histoire yaoi incestueuse… Ace et Luffy, évidemment.

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages et ne les décors ne m'appartiennent, seule l'écriture sort de moi… Alors vous voilà prévenus ! ^^'

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors je pense que je vais faire court… Voilà le premier one shot que j'écris, j'attends vos critiques !

* * *

_Je vais t'apprendre la vie, petit frère._

**_L_**uffy était paisiblement installé, accoudé à la balustrade du Thousand Sunny, leur nouvelle embarcation. Il se remémorait toutes les batailles, toutes leurs peurs -que personne ne s'avouait-, toutes leurs victoires… Un voyage sans embuches, tout leur souriait. Les membres étaient de plus en plus soudés. Il repensait à Robin et à l'incident de Water Seven… Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il ne doutait plus de sa fidélité.

Il soupira, las. Il avait toujours battu leurs ennemis, terrassé, vaincu… En vain. Il avançait sur sa route, mais n'en voyait pas la fin. Quels étaient les ennemis qui lui étaient propres ? Mihawk, dont le titre de plus grand bretteur était le rêve de Zoro ? Arlong, Kuro, Baggy ? Personne ne lui en voulait personnellement, et bizarrement, ça le peinait. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que la force de son équipage faisait tout mais c'était peine perdue. Il lança son poing, s'accrochant à la tête de Sunny et se laissa tirer. Sur sa route, Nami lui fit de grands signes affolés au coté d'un brun… Usopp… Non, il n'était pas bouclé. Il resta assit à se gratter la tête, réfléchissant. Il connaissait bien cette tête ! Mais…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAACE ? Hurlait-il.

Comme pour lui répondre, du feu jaillit à l'autre bout du ponton, ce qui eu le don de faire hurler la navigatrice.

Tout sourire, il redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté et se propulsa jusqu'à son frère.

Le grand brun secoua les cheveux de son frère avec une douce sauvagerie… Devant l'œil interrogateur de ses quelques membres d 'équipage, il lui présenta Franky, ne sachant plus s'il le connaissait, et partit chercher Brook, étant sur qu'il serait surprit par son nouveau membre.

Il ne restait donc que Chopper, Nami et Franky sur le ponton pour tenir compagnie à l'invité surprise.

Alors que chacun mettait du sien pour le mettre à l'aise, le grand brun se contentait de sourire poliment aux questions. Après que les trois aient abandonné, il finit par parler :

« -Je ne dérange pas au moins ? »

Ils s'empressèrent tous de le rassurer et de dire que non. _Il inspire un étrange alliage entre le respect et la force… _Pensa Nami. _Ce n'est pas moi qui me frotterais à lui…_ Chevrotait Chopper. _Et bah il est bien le frère de son frère lui ! _Constatait Franky.

Après un silence bien pesant, Luffy débarqua, tirant le squelette derrière lui dont le tremblement faisait claquer les os entre eux… Qui déclencha un fou rire général.

Quand Ace arrêta de pouffer, un malaise s'installa. Nami, voulant détendre l'atmosphère, fit les présentations.

« -Merci la rouquine, mais si je suis là, c'est pour mon frère… »

L'intéressé sourit naïvement, trop heureux de voir son grand frère.

« -Tu restes dormir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ça te ferait plaisir ?

-Ouais !!!

-Alors ok mais je dois repartir demain.

Après une brève moue, le capitaine reprit vite une attitude des plus gaies.

-Dites à Sanji qu'il fasse pour un de plus ce soir !

-N'oublie pas que j'ai un gros appétit… » Lui murmura l'homme aux poings ardents.

Les trois s'exécutèrent, profitant de la demande pour s'enfuir. Jamais ils n'avaient remarqué que le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche était si imposant. Il avait un air si conquérant qu'aucun n'osait le contrer.

Il n'y avait plus personne aux alentours, et ce détail n'échappa pas au plus grand.

« -Je suis heureux de te voir ! S'exclama Luffy. »

L'invité s'approcha du capitaine, baissa le chapeau de paille et le sien aux deux visages… pour finir par prendre dans ses bras et l'y serrer d'une façon incontrôlable.

Après cette étreinte, Ace susurra dans le creux de son oreille :

« -J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre sur la vie… petit frère. »

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, le jeune capitaine frissonna. _Quelqu'un qui pense à moi…_

A son tour, ne sachant comment réagir, il serra son frère, l'élasticité de son corps permettant de faire plusieurs tours autour d'eux avec ses bras.

*

* * * *

*

Le souper était grandiose. Le blond s'était surpassé, tout le monde se régalait, et quand bien même certains étaient difficiles à satisfaire, tout le monde trouva son bonheur. Les demoiselles et le cuistot dégustaient d'une façon des plus raffinée, les hommes mangeaient avec un essai de délicatesse et les deux frères… Ne prêtaient aucune attention, mangeaient pour quatre et ne prenaient même pas le temps de respirer.

Comme à leur habitude, les marins racontaient leurs exploits (plus ou moins vrais quand ils étaient racontés par Usopp), se chamaillaient, riaient… L'ambiance était bien différente de ce que connaissait Ace à bord de son embarcation. Savoir son frère avec ces hommes (et femmes !) le rassurait, il esquissa un sourire et replongea la tête dans son assiette.

Le repas était enfin terminé, mais on restait autour de la table pour encore converser. Chopper, Usopp et Franky partirent se coucher les premiers. Quelques temps après, se fut au tour de Nami, Robin et Brook. Et pour finir, après s'être fait complimenté, Sanji, accompagné par Zoro, quelques verres de saké en plus, partirent se coucher, se prenant par la taille et chantant d'une façon grotesque. Et comme à chaque fois que ça leur arrivait, ils nieraient tout le lendemain.

Il faisait nuit noire et l'extérieur, seules quelques lanternes dont l'huile était presque utilisée subsistaient. Luffy prenait plaisir à raconter ses aventures, détaillant ses combats, lui parlant de ses nouvelles techniques… Il voyait peu souvent son frère, et il lui parlait encore moins. L'homme aux poings ardents se contentait de l'écouter. _Il a vraiment grandit, ses traits se sont rendurcit, il a toujours cette cicatrice… Elle lui va bien, ça fait un effet aventurier. Et dans ce corps si dur, il a toujours ses yeux d'enfant… D'enfant innocent._

« -Si tu savais Ace, vraiment, c'est une aventure géniale ! Et toi, tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta soudainement le plus jeune.

L'intéressé s'approcha, posa son doigt sur les lèvres du chapeau de paille…

« - Ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent, ça a déjà était bien compliqué pour venir…

-Ha vraiment ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, son doigt était rentré dans la joue de son frère, mais connaissant l'élasticité de sa peau, il ne ressentait rien. La situation était tellement cocasse qu'ils en rirent ensemble.

Comme à son habitude, le plus grand se tut en premier.

« -Bon allez, du calme Luffy ! »

Ce dernier ne sortit plus aucun son, et voyant la tête de son frère, l'air sérieux, les sourcils froncés, la voix lourde, il ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle.

Plus Ace essayait de le calmer, plus il s'excitait et se tordait de rire. L'aîné le prit donc par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier dont on voudrait faire tomber les fruits… Mais le prunier était élastique ! Intenable, le capitaine de la seconde flotte de barbe noire décida d'utiliser les grands moyens… qui n'étaient pas les plus désagréables. Il s'approcha avec une rapidité remarquable, et dans les derniers instants, se montra d'une tendresse exemplaire. Ses lèvres caressèrent celles de son cadet, cherchant comment s'installer. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche, voulant respirer le même air que lui et en même temps il chercha un moyen de savoir s'il voulait plus. Son petit reflet ouvrit aussi la bouche. Manque d'expérience ? Envie de plus ? Il préféra opter pour la seconde éventualité… Même si la première lui plaisait terriblement. Il fit alors pénétrer sa langue, caressa son palais, glissa contre les gencives… Dans un excès de fièvre, le jeune fit tourner son muscle autour de l'inconnu. _Pertes de notions. _Les salives se mélangent, même si elles sont très similaires. _Envie._ La température monte, les mains plus expertes se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt, caressant la peau élastique. _Tétanisation. _Un surcroît de sensations, un trop plein de nouveaux sentiments, des attitudes nouvelles qui se développent. _Désir._ Plus aucun contrôle. Le t-shirt est déchiré, on n'a pas envie de quitter les lèvres pour l'enlever. _Folie. _La chaleur du corps est telle qu'il faut mordre… tirer sur cette lèvre extensible… tirer si fort qu'elle glisse et claque contre le visage du cadet.

Alors qu'Ace baisse la tête, Luffy reste comme paralysé…Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes, fixant son frère.

« -Ace ? Il c'est passé quoi là au juste ?

-Tu me dis ça pour que je recommence, histoire de te montrer à nouveau ? Proposa-t-il, un sourire évident sur les lèvres.

-Non… Mais… ça sert à quoi ?

-Tu es primaire… petit frère… Tu ne connais pas tout de la vie. »

Il restait hébété, alors que la plus haute des cartes se promenait autour de lui, le fixant, tel un serpent autour de sa proie.

Le jeune capitaine se laissa tomber par terre, en position tailleur. Son ainé en profita pour se mettre à genoux derrière lui, frottant sa tête dans sa nuque, glissant ses mains sur son torse.

« -Ace, tu m'as pas répondu… » Insista-t-il, de marbre face à la situation.

Pour toutes réponses, il lui lécha le derrière de l'oreille et finir par mordiller son lobe.

« -Ace, pourquoi je frissonne ? »

Satisfait de cette question, le plus vieux continua sa quête, continua de descendre ses mains, continua de lui apprendre la vie… Il déboutonna son pantalon, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes tout en le soulevant un peu. Pendant que son frère était seulement vêtu d'un boxer de parfait adolescent, l'allumette commença à se frotter à lui, espérant le mettre en feu. Il passa chacune de ses mains autour de lui. De la gauche, il descendit le dernier vêtement de son cadet, de sa main droite, il passa le bout des doigts sur le désir de Luffy… Etant derrière lui et la tête inclinée posée contre son dos, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'attendait. Et plus ses doigts se déplaçaient, plus il était ravi._ C'est_ _parce que c'est mon frère ou c'est parce que je suis sa première fois que je suis fier ?_ Il ne savait pas exactement, peut être un mélange des deux… Plus il apprenait à connaître ce qu'il avait entre les mains et plus il lui semblait inconnu. _Les fruits du démon sont vraiment excitants…_ Alors qu'il commençait à perdre ses moyens, ne sachant plus s'il devait continuer doucement ou au contraire mettre bouchées doubles, le chapeau de paille lui offrit sa réponse, sans même s'en rendre compte… Il laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de son ainé, ouvrant un peu plus la bouche, laissant un peu plus s'échapper l'air… ce qui eu le privilège de raviver la flamme.

Ace posa la totalité de sa main sur l'érection de son frère mais avant toutes choses, il lui posa la question qui l'obsédait :

« -T'as déjà fait quelque chose avec ?

-Hein ? »

Le seme était donc sur d'une chose maintenant ; il allait tout lui apprendre, vraiment tout.

La sensation était tellement nouvelle, se sentir dépendant de ses vas et viens, avoir envie que ça continue encore et encore… Jamais Luffy n'avait connut ça. Son frère prenait dans toute sa main son désir, descendant et montant aux points les plus extrêmes, accélérant la cadence sans aucune retenue… Le jeune était incontrôlable dans ses gémissements, et dans ses mains perdues. Il savait qu'il était au maximum. Maximum de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il le ressentait, une véritable contraction, un étouffement, une sorte de mélange entre l'implosion et l'explosion. Et ayant réussit à prendre plaisir, il finit par se déverser dans la main de son frère.

Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il sortait de lui, il commença par avoir peur…

« -Ace ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quand je pisse c'est pas de la même forme ! »

Luffy dut se résoudre à avoir comme seule réponse la vue de son frère léchant sa propre main…

« -Mais, c'est bon ? Parce que vu comment tu lèches… » L'allumette esquissa un sourire face à cette douce innocence… Et l'étira lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la chance qui se présentait face à lui.

« -Attends une minute, on va changer d'endroit, j'ai une idée…

-Toi ? Une idée ?

-Hé mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Bah que t'as pas souvent des idées… » Expliqua le jeune, comme une évidence.

L'aîné ne voulait pas répondre, ça lui aurait fait perdre trop de temps. Il rhabilla son frère dans la hâte, déposant un baiser sur son nombril, puis chercha un endroit où aller, après avoir balancé le t-shirt déchiré à la mer… Il prit son frère par les poignets, puis lui demanda où étaient les hommes d'équipage.

« -Bah, ils dorment, dans les couchettes. Pourquoi ? Tu veux dormir ?

-Dormir ? T'as craqué ? Bon, il n'y a pas une salle où il n'y à personne ?

-Heu… (il réfléchit) Oui, si si, viens ! »

Les rôles s'échangèrent, et cette fois-ci ce fut le cadet qui s'empara du poignet de l'autre. Sans même savoir d'où venait cette sensation dans le bas du ventre, il s'imaginait déjà le goût de ce nouvel ingrédient… _Et puis après tout, si c'est bon, je pourrais toujours demander à Sanji qu'il m'en fasse ! _

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois que le jeune s'empressa d'ouvrir. En son intérieur, il se hâta d'allumer les lampes à pétrole, et lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup de mal, il sollicita l'aide de son aîné qui se dépêcha à l'aider. Collé derrière lui, il allumait les lampes, passant sa langue dans la nuque de Luffy. Une fois que la pièce fut éclairée, il se rendit compte à quel point elle était spacieuse et comme elle se montrait confortable.

« -En fait, c'est le salon des hommes… Tu vois, par cette porte, il à le couloir qui mène droit aux couchettes… Avant on avait un hamac… Zoro avait même fait craqué le sien ! Heu là y'à les canapés pour discuter ou juste s'allonger et digérer après une bonne bouffe… Il y a les livres de Chopper, notre médecin, la trappe pour les ateliers… Là le coin où dort le saké de Zoro et puis je crois qu'il y a aussi un accès pour les cuisines… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de savoir parce que je mange tout…

-Ha oui, vraiment tout? Demanda l'allumette.

-Bah ouais !! »

Ace tourna autour de son frère, déposant méticuleusement le bout de son index sur les épaules nues de son petit double. Lorsqu'il remarqua la sensation qu'il voulait se dessinait généreusement sur son corps, il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois ci dans le creux des reins. Il défit le bouton de son propre pantalon, puis s'approcha de son petit frère…

« -Tu voulais savoir quel gout ça a ?

-Ouais !

-Et bien… Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai fais toute à l'heure ? Utilises tes mains, ta langue… Fais-en ce que tu veux… mais ne mords pas ! Ou du moins, pas trop fort… »

Luffy tenta de se remémorer cette scène précédente. Il lui semblait simple de faire la même chose… Et il avait prit tellement de plaisir… S'il pouvait gouter à cette chose inconnue et rendre le même plaisir à son frère, ce serait génial ! Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne… ça devait se faire qu'entre frères. Il s'agenouilla donc devant son aîné, mais ce dernier l'emmena sur un canapé…

« -Ça sera mieux comme ça… »

Luffy ne comprenait pas que son frère ne souhaitait pas le voir soumis de cette façon. Alors il se mit à califourchon sur son grand double, baissant son caleçon, regardant avec curiosité ce qu'il s'offrait à lui. Il passa le plat de sa main sur tout le désir de son aîné, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait faire… Puis il se rappela qu'il lui avait proposé l'utilisation de sa langue… Alors il commença, tout en regardant son frère dans les yeux, à faire glisser le bout de ce muscle humide, faisant tressaillir le corps de l'uke, qui ne l'était pas vraiment. L'homme aux poings ardents se rendit compte que ce contact lui procurait beaucoup trop de sensations_… Putain je vais pas me la jouer précoce non plus !? Enfin, au pire, il n'a jamais vécu ça alors il ne se rendra pas compte…_ Puis son cadet corsa la retenue en mettant cette fois-ci tout le plat de la langue, tournant autour… Il cherchait à innover et ce détails ne passa pas inaperçu au près d'Ace…

« -Mets dans ta bouche… »

Il s'exécuta de nouveau, et remontant délicatement, il put réaliser ce que lui demander son frère, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, ce qui plaisait à l'allumette… bien allumée. Mais voilà qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi faire… Alors Ace commença à soulever minutieusement son bassin, et le message fut transmis sous le cortex du plus jeune. Il entama une série de vas-et-viens plus ou moins rapides, s'adaptant aux râles de son aîné, et à l'intensité de son regard… Puis il ouvra la bouche un peu plus, inspira par à-coups et déclara d'une voix presque inaudible…

« -Luffy… Je… Je vais… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'intéressé n'en eu pas plus que lui pour poser de questions… Il eu dans sa bouche, un gout tout à fait inconnu… Ce n'était pas la chose la meilleure qu'il avait gouté, mais venant de son frère, il l'appréciait de façon particulière. L'objet de plaisir, retombant à sa forme initiale, ne dégouta pas non plus le jeune qui passa un long coup de langue langoureux dessus… Histoire d'être sur qu'il n'en perdrait pas une goutte.

« -Merci, Ace, c'est la première fois que je goute un truc pareil… C'est marrant texture un peu… Comme le lait entier du gros poisson trop bon que j'me souviens jamais le nom… »

Pour toute réponse, le cadet vit ses lèvres se faire rejoindre par leurs jumelles qui léchèrent aussi leurs commissures pendant que l'allumette passait dans les cheveux du petit brun ses grandes et chaudes mains.

« -Merci à toi, Luffy. »

Pendant qu'il se rhabillait, il reprit :

« -Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu en parles, ça sera un peu, notre secret…

-Notre secret de frères !?

-Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça, petit frère.

-Et quand tu reviendras, tu me feras gouter à autre chose comme ça ? Hein dis ? Demanda t'il enjoué.

-Si ça te fait plaisir et que l'on peut, ça m'enchanterait, répondait-il enjoué.

-Cool… » Il déposa un baiser fugitif sur les lèvres du capitaine, puis sur son front, et partit dehors prétextant qu'il voulait prendre l'air. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le courage d'aller dire au revoir à son jeune frère, et avait sauté dans son bateau, amarré au Thousand Sunny.

De leur coté, la porte légèrement entr'ouverte, Sanji et Zoro, réveillés par des bruits qu'ils connaissaient que trop bien, n'avait rien perdu de la scène…

« -Dis, cuistot, t'as faim, toi aussi ?

-Ouais… Si ça ne se termine pas où tu me fais craquer le hamac, ça va…

-Je ne te ferais pas craquer le hamac, on a des lits maintenant…

-Alors ne fais pas craquer les lattes… »

Et dans un sourire complice, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre, laissant Luffy seul dans le salon, attendant patiemment le retour de son frère, et finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, où il fut réveillé quelques temps après par un sourire qu'il connaissait bien.

« -Désolé du temps que j'ai prit… Finalement, je crois que j'ai un dernier truc à t'apprendre avant de partir… »

Et Luffy sourit, innocent.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce one shot vous aura plut… J'ai remarqué un truc catastrophique ! Avant le mien, il n'y en avait pas un seul ! Enfin, pas un seul français en tous cas… ^^' Donc voilà… Ce délire incestueux qui s'immisce dans mon esprit a eu besoin d'être écrit… C'est bien plus difficile qu'un simple yaoi ! Bref. Pour ceux qui on lu « leur terrible secret » (de la pub, moi ?) vous pourrez remarquer les petites allusions qu'il y a avec Zoro et Sanji… Même si ce ne sont que de petites allusions, vu que tout ne se passe pas vraiment de cette façon… Mais je ne peux résister à les citer !

En espérant sincèrement qu'il vous ai plut… Et que j'ai, peut être, donné la flamme en vous pour écrire un AceXLuffy… =D


End file.
